The Resistance
by The Aussie Slytherin
Summary: Fleur sends Harry an interesting letter which he shows to Pansy. Soon, Draco, Greg, Vince, Dean and Seamus are involved. The war is raging, so when several people from each house disappear, including Harry, it spells trouble for everyone.
1. Chapter One

Just a little idea I had floating around in my brain. It refused to leave and it was taking up space. So, I'm giving it a hand to get out. Amazing that one little idea can turn into one GIGANTIC plot bunny in a matter of days.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own a lizard and a dog, but last time I checked there was no Harry Potter characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Resistance  
  
By: The Aussie Slytherin  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Seventh year Harry Jamison Potter paced impatiently by the Hogwarts Lake. He was waiting for a good friend of his to arrive.  
  
He glanced at his watch. 'She's late,' he thought with a frown.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Harry, got held up in the Common Room," she gasped out, dropping to the ground exhaustedly.  
  
"So you ran all the way down here?" he asked in amusement, sitting down bedside her.  
  
"Of course not, I swam," she said with a perfectly straight face. They both laughed.  
  
Considering that it was nearly midnight, you would think that these two students would be worried about getting caught. This was not the case.  
  
When Pansy Marie Parkinson had approached Harry with the offer of friendship in the beginning of their sixth year, she had expected him to laugh in her face, or possibly hex her.  
  
Instead, he'd asked her whether or not she was really serious, and when she had assured him that she was he had accepted her friendship happily.  
  
They kept it a secret from everyone other than the teachers. They had then been granted permission by the Headmaster to roam around after dark, as he wanted to encourage any and all friendships between Gryffindors and Slytherins.  
  
"So, how was your summer, Leo?" Pansy asked, using the nickname she had come up with for him.  
  
"Liveable," Harry replied. "What about yours, Pan?"  
  
She shrugged. "Okay I guess."  
  
They were silent for a few minutes, just enjoying being able to be in each other's company.  
  
Harry broke the silence as he pulled a letter out of his pocket. "You remember Fleur Delacour, right?"  
  
"The Triwizard champion from Beuxbatons who was teachers aide here for Professor McGonagall in fifth year? Of course I do. Why do you ask?"  
  
"We became really good friends over the year, sort of like you and I did. We've kept in touch by letters, and two days ago she sent me a very interesting one that I want you to read."  
  
Pansy nodded and held out her hand, taking the plain white envelope from his hand. She opened it, unfolded the parchment and began to read the letter.  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope this letter finds you well, my friend.  
  
You remember a few months back when I told you that I was gathering a small resistance against the Dark Lord? There are eleven of us now, and sometime soon we will be moving to England to be closer to the fight.  
  
Do you know of anyone trustworthy who would be willing to join us? I am sure that you yourself are far to busy, but we do need to increase our numbers.  
  
Speaking of old Voldie, how goes the war?  
  
I hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Love from Fleur.  
  
  
  
Pansy looked up from the letter and handed it back to Harry. "What are you going to do?" she asked.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'm going to do anything?" he said with a sly grin.  
  
She laughed. "When would the great Harry Potter ever not help a friend?"  
  
Harry merely rolled his eyes. "You know me far too well, Miss Parkinson."  
  
"Indeed I do, Mr Potter, and I still want to know what you're planning to do in regard to Miss Delacour."  
  
"Help her, of course," he said with a sigh. "Do you know of anyone trustworthy and willing?"  
  
Pansy shrugged and hid a smile. "Draco might like to."  
  
Harry blinked. Then he blinked again. "Er, Pan, I think I was hearing things; could you repeat that for me?"  
  
She giggled. "I said, Leo, that Draco would be trustworthy and probably willing."  
  
Harry collapsed onto the grass and pretended to have a heart attack.  
  
Pansy laughed. "Really Harry, it's not that shocking. I told you that he wasn't going to become a Death Eater if his life depended on it. Oh, and by the way, Vince and Greg are trustworthy too."  
  
He sat up, staring at her. "It's times like these you need...." He pulled something out of his pocket and held it up triumphantly. "Minties!!!"  
  
She gave him a look. "You're weird, do I know you?"  
  
He laughed slightly and handed her one of the things that he'd pulled out of his pocket. "Mintie? They're Muggle sweets."  
  
She shook her head in wonder. "I'll never understand you, Harry."  
  
He looked at his watch. "We'd better go inside, and get some beauty sleep. You need it."  
  
She hit him on the arm for that comment. "And we talk to Draco, Vince and Greg in the morning?"  
  
"Yep, sometime between breakfast and lunch."  
  
"Leo, we have classes."  
  
"Pan, it's Saturday. We DON'T have classes."  
  
Pansy smiled. "Good thing you're around, otherwise I might have gone to Transfiguration tomorrow."  
  
"You mean today. It's nearly three."  
  
They made their way into the castle, parting at the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Goodnight Leo."  
  
"'Night Pan."  
  
******************************************************  
  
Harry snuck inside the boys' dorms, hoping that no one had woken up when he'd closed the door just a little too loudly. Well okay, he pretty much slammed it, but it wasn't his fault. Really.  
  
"Harry?" a voice whispered in the dark.  
  
He winced. 'Caught.' "Yes Dean?"  
  
"We've been wondering where you were," he answered, walking over to him.  
  
"We?" Harry asked cautiously, hoping that it wasn't Ron.  
  
"Me and Seamus."  
  
Harry sighed, he wasn't sure if that was better or worse. "Oh."  
  
The two boys grabbed one of his arms each, and pulled him down to the Common Room.  
  
"Spill," Seamus commanded once they were sitting either side of Harry on a couch by the fire. "We want to know."  
  
Dean nodded. "Yeah. Are you dating a Hufflepuff? Sleeping with Malfoy? Tutoring Crabbe and Goyle?"  
  
Harry blinked. "No to all of the above. I'm just spending time with a friend."  
  
"Malfoy," Seamus said triumphantly. "You wouldn't hide it if it weren't a Slytherin."  
  
"Well, it IS a Slytherin, just not Malfoy."  
  
"Goyle?"  
  
"No Seamus."  
  
"Crabbe?"  
  
"No Seamus."  
  
"Snape?"  
  
"Seamus!"  
  
He laughed. "Sorry Harry, I couldn't resist. Really. It's one of those involuntary things."  
  
"So who is this mysterious friend of yours then?" Dean asked, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Blaise Zabini?"  
  
"No Seamus."  
  
"Pansy Parkinson?"  
  
Harry smiled. "You finally got it Seamus."  
  
They stared at him. "Really?" Dean asked. "What's she like?"  
  
He shook his head and laughed. "You two are insane."  
  
"Hey, what are you three doing up?" a very sleepy Ron Weasley asked from the stairs.  
  
"Just plotting your death, Ronnikins, nothing to worry about," Harry said with a straight face. "You might as well go back to bed."  
  
"Sure Harry, whatever," he mumbled, wandering back up the stairs, his hair sticking up at all angles.  
  
Dean raised his eyebrows. "You're strange, Harry, I'll give you that much."  
  
"Don't worry about us telling people about Pansy, either," Seamus said with a grin. "As long as we get to come next time you meet her, we'll be quiet."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Okay, if you want. I don't think Pansy will mind."  
  
"Let's go back to bed, Dean needs his beauty sleep."  
  
"Badly," Harry commented helpfully.  
  
Both he and Seamus woke up that morning with bright pink hair, and unfortunately Dean had used a spell that enabled only the caster of the spell to remove it.  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope that I've caught at least a few people's attention, and I'd love for you to review. Really, I would.  
  
~ TAS 


	2. Chapter Two

Yesterday I realized something really shocking. I had forgotten to change the thing that says 'do not accept anonymous reviews'! I changed it as soon as I could, but is anyone reviewed this fic anonymously, I say thanks heaps, I hope you review again, and I am so sorry!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
BraveSpiritGryffindor ~ Unique? You really think so? I've never seen anything like this myself, but I didn't think it was unique! Thanks!  
  
Fair Lady Ravenclaw ~ thank you, I'm glad you like it!  
  
Bobboman-2000 ~ Nope, not Pansy/Harry. sorry if that disappoints anyone else...  
  
Wicker Basket ~ Don't worry, I'm continuing! I really like Fleur too, but she's a rare breed around here it seems. Yes, I'll accept anonymous reviews.  
  
Oh, and Wicker Basket? Thanks for mentioning the reviews thing, that was what made me realize what I had (or rather hadn't) done!  
  
  
  
  
  
The Resistance  
  
By: The Aussie Slytherin  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Pansy crept into the Common Room, hoping that everyone had gone to bed.  
  
Just as she reached the staircase and was about to go up to bed, someone cleared their throat behind her.  
  
She jumped in shock and whirled around. "Who's there?"  
  
"It's just me, Pansy," Draco stepped out of the shadows and took hold of her arm, leading her to a nearby couch and sitting her down.  
  
Still slightly in shock, Pansy simply followed her blond housemate, absently taking notice of his (for once) messy hair.  
  
"Now," Draco began, settling down beside her. "You're one of my best friends Pansy, and I worry about you."  
  
She snorted with laughter, snapping out of her daze. "That's a first; Draconis William Malfoy is actually worried."  
  
He glared at her. "Two things, m'dear. 1; don't call me Draconis; you know that I hate it. 2; I do worry, I just choose not to show it."  
  
"If you say so, Draco."  
  
"I do," he said with a roll of his eyes. "As I was trying to say, I worry when you're constantly sneaking out at night. I want to know what's going on."  
  
Pansy shrugged and tried to sound casual. "I was just down in the kitchens, getting a quick snack."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "For three hours? Yeah right. The truth Pans, all of it."  
  
She sighed. "All right, but you're not going to like it."  
  
"Probably not, but at least I'll know."  
  
"Well, do you remember when I told you I was going to try and make friends with Harry Potter?"  
  
He frowned. "Yes, and you said he turned you down. That was a year ago, why bring it up now? Are you just trying to avoid the question like you usually do?"  
  
"No Draco, I'm not. Harry didn't turn my offer down, we've been friends ever since. But because of the majority of members from both our houses, we thought it best for everyone if our friendship stayed a secret."  
  
Draco blinked in astonishment. "You've been sneaking out to hang around with potter and you didn't even invite me?"  
  
She laughed. "Tomorrow, Harry wants to see you, Vince and Greg about something important. You gonna be there?"  
  
"You bet! So will Greg and Vince, even if I have to tickle them with salt and drag them by their tonsils!"  
  
Pansy shook her head. "You're nearly as bad as him," she said with a smile.  
  
"Who, Potter? Never."  
  
****************************************************  
  
Fleur sat at home with her two sisters, glad for once that Beauxbatons started a few days later than Hogwarts. It would give her, Ashlee, Gabrielle and the others more time to plan and await Harry's reply.  
  
If things went according to plan, she and the others would be able to leave as soon as she got Harry's letter. That way her owl would know where to find them once they had left. Unlike Hedwig, Norman wasn't all that smart.  
  
"Are you two nearly packed?" she asked. Fleur wasn't worried that their mother might overhear, as she would merely think that she was talking about being packed for school. And considering that Fleur was supposed to start work there as assistant to the Transfiguration professor, she was supposed to be packed too.  
  
Ashlee nodded. "Are you? We need to be ready."  
  
Fleur smiled. "But of course. Now Ash, Gabi, could you call everyone else and make sure that they're ready to leave?"  
  
Both girls decided who they were going to call and did so while Fleur checked over the supplies they had packed.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Ashlee was sitting in her room, waiting for Fleur to finish her checkup of supplies, and Gabrielle to end their last phone call, to her boyfriend Nick Winters, when Norman flew in the window.  
  
Without a reply.  
  
"Fleur!" Ashlee cried, trying to alert her sister.  
  
"What is it Ash?" her older sister asked, walking into the room with an armful of blankets. Norman flew at her, startling her into dropping the blankets.  
  
Ashlee picked them up and began to fold them and pile them on her bed.  
  
"He didn't bring a letter?" Fleur asked disappointedly.  
  
Ashlee began to shake her head when she saw a small piece of paper lying on the floor. "Wait, I think he did."  
  
She picked it up and read:  
  
  
  
Dear Fleur,  
  
Sorry that I don't have the time to reply properly. I'm meeting with a few people who might be possibilities soon.  
  
Harry  
  
Ps. Did you REALLY think that I would be too busy to join in? You're not getting rid of me that easily. I'll write back soon.  
  
  
  
Ashlee passed the note silently to Fleur.  
  
She read it and sighed. "Well, I hope he doesn't take too long. We need to leave on time."  
  
"Fleur, why don't we send Harry a message and tell him to wait for us to write to him again before he tries to contact us?" Ashlee suggested.  
  
Her sister smiled. "That's a brilliant idea, Ash. Could you write it? I need to go and buy a few more blankets before Mother gets home."  
  
Ashlee nodded. "No problem."  
  
"Great!" Fleur dashed out of the room, and a few minutes later Ashlee could hear her car leaving the house.  
  
She sat down at her desk, pulled out a piece of parchment and searched for a quill.  
  
"Gabi!" Ashlee yelled. "Come here!"  
  
Her sister poked her head into the room. "What do you want, Ash?"  
  
"Do you have a quill I could borrow? I think Fleur packed all of mine."  
  
Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "Of course. I'll go and get it now." Her head disappeared back around the door.  
  
A minute or so later she came back with a quill. "Who are you writing to?" she asked, handing the quill to Ashlee and sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Fleur asked me to write to Harry and tell him not to write for a while," she answered, dipping the quill into her ink and beginning to write.  
  
"Oh." Gabrielle stood up and left to go back to whatever it was she had been doing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hi, I'm Fleur's sister Ashlee. She asked me to write to you because she is quite busy preparing at the moment.  
  
The thing is, we would like you to wait for us to write to you again before contacting us, as our owl would not be able to find us.  
  
Thanks for helping Harry; I'm sure that it's not just the few of us who will end up appreciating it.  
  
Ashlee  
  
  
  
She tied the letter to Norman's leg and sent him off.  
  
****************************************************  
  
On Saturday morning, after finally convincing Dean to change his and Seamus's hair back to normal, Harry was sitting across from Ron and next to Hermione at breakfast.  
  
He had gotten up earlier hat be would've liked to in order to send a message to both Fleur and Pansy (the latter so that he could warn her about Seamus and Dean joining them that afternoon as well as Draco, Vince and Greg).  
  
"Oh good, the post's here!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Are you waiting for something?" Ron asked her.  
  
She nodded her head. "My cousin Shannon should have sent me a letter, I told her to."  
  
Harry ignored their conversation, intending on starting breakfast. Unfortunately for him, that was made a little impossible by an owl landing on his toast.  
  
"Hey! Norman! Watch what you're doing!" Harry took the letter from the owl and offered him his now ruined toast. Norman tucked into it rather eagerly, and Harry wondered if that hadn't been his intention.  
  
Rolling his eyes at the owl, he opened and read the letter from Ashlee.  
  
Hermione leaned over and tried to read it. He folded it quickly and put it in his pocket.  
  
"Who's that from?" Ron asked, seeing his girlfriend being a snoop and deciding to join in.  
  
"It's from Fleur." He shooed Norman off his plate and spread apricot jam on some more toast.  
  
Before Hermione and Ron could pry any further, Hedwig flew down and ruined Harry's second attempt at eating.  
  
He sighed. "Hello Hedwig." She hooted at him, held out her leg, and as soon as he removed the letter tied to it she started on the second serving of toast he hadn't been able to eat.  
  
"Who's that one from?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Cho and Oliver." He put it in his pocket, resolving to read it later.  
  
He glanced over to the Slytherin table, catching Pansy's eye. She nodded at him, and he knew that she and the other three Slytherins would be there when he had asked.  
  
Ron looked at his watch. "Harry, are you coming into Hogsmeade? We need to leave about now."  
  
Harry sighed. "Yes Ron, I'm coming." They left the Hall.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Pansy opened the short note from Harry and read:  
  
  
  
Dear Pan,  
  
Dean and Seamus caught me sneaking in last night, and I told them they could come next time I was meeting you. Which would be today. I figured that if they wanted they could get involved in our little resistance.  
  
Meet you at one o'clock in the Three Broomsticks? Us Gryffindors can nick off without Ron and Hermione, saying that we're getting prank stuff or something.  
  
See you at one,  
  
Leo  
  
  
  
Pansy looked up, caught Harry's eye and nodded. A few seconds later he followed Ron and Hermione out of the Great Hall.  
  
She leaned over slightly to talk softly in Draco's ear. "We're meeting Harry, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan at one in the Three Broomsticks. Is that okay for you?"  
  
He nodded. "Sure thing Pans. But why Dean and Seamus?"  
  
She explained quickly. The two of them then got up to leave, collecting Vince and Greg on the way.  
  
  
  
  
  
Six and a half pages! I'm proud of myself!  
  
Now, the next update should be soon after Christmas, because I'm about to spend five computer-free days (*sob*) at my dad's house. So all I'll be doing is writing. I'm also writing several other stories that are posted under a different penname.  
  
If anyone wants to read (and review) them, the penname is Silver Wolf, and the link is http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=197476  
  
Thanks for reading this, and please LEAVE A REVIEW!. 


	3. Chapter Three

Hello everyone! I hope you will enjoy this chapter!  
  
katrina ~ Of course there will be couples!  
  
Wicker Basket ~ No, Ron and Hermione wont be joining. Hey! Who was throwing tomatoes??? I like Harry/Fleur too, and I think it might be....eventually. Glad you like this!  
  
BraveSpiritGryffindor ~ Now you can find out what happens....in this chapter at least!  
  
Sarah Louise ~ *Hides* Sorry! I'm sorry! I promise to write lots! I didn't mean to start another story, it just...happened. I'm glad you think it's good though.  
  
RambleDraco ~ Thanks!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own no Harry Potter characters, and the only Minties I own are several months out of date - and they're my mum's anyway!  
  
I'll say this now and not at the bottom - Please review! I adore reviews! Really!  
  
~ TAS  
The Resistance  
  
By: The Aussie Slytherin  
Chapter Three  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry walked through Hogsmeade with Dean, Seamus and Neville, heading towards Honeydukes.  
  
Harry stayed outside as they all went in, and Hermione stopped to ask him why. "Aren't you coming in, Harry?"  
  
"No, I want to read that letter from Cho and Oliver without you and Ron reading it over my shoulder," he teased.  
  
She laughed. "All right then, leave me to stop the boys going overboard with sweets."  
  
"Sure thing 'Mione."  
  
Harry watched her go inside and immediately begin scolding Ron, who seemed determined to buy himself enough sweets to last him a month. Which is a lot if you're Ron.  
  
He opened the letter.  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you? I hope you've been keeping up in classes, and Oliver hopes that this years Quidditch team is up to scratch. I personally have no doubt about that, considering that you're the captain.  
  
Now, do you still want me to get that set of Quidditch robes repaired, or are you okay without them?  
  
You would not believe who I saw the other day! Fleur Delacour! She told me a little tale about a certain Boy-Who-Lived and his part in her resistance. And before you reply to this letter and tell Oliver and me to keep out of it, I will anyway. Fleur wants me to know what's going on but not get directly involved. I think the whole exchange is going to involve Hedwig.  
  
Oliver, on the other hand, was originally supposed to stay with me, but the second I mentioned you...well, he decided that you're not allowed to get yourself killed without him hanging around. I wonder if I'll still have my fiancé after all of this.  
  
Yes, you read right, fiancé. I was going to mention it earlier in the letter, but didn't get around to it. We went to the practice session of the English international side, and then we were introduced to several players.  
  
After they left, we got on our brooms and were flying around when Oliver flew over to me, and attempted to kneel on his broom and propose.  
  
He got as far as 'Cho, I love you with all my heart, will you marry -' and fell off. He asked me again when I flew down to him, despite the broken shoulder. I said yes, of course.  
  
Gosh, that WAS a long letter! I really must be going now, hear from you soon?  
  
Love Cho  
  
PS. Harry, are this year's Gryffindor team in the running for the Quidditch Cup? I hope so. Good luck for the season, even if you aren't going to be there for much of it. ~Oliver  
Harry sighed. 'Well, it was certainly a good idea to read it away from Ron and Hermione,' he thought.  
  
He folded the letter and returned it to his pocket, planning on sending a Howler to tell Oliver that he could get himself killed perfectly well without him watching his every move, thank you very much!  
  
Just then the others all came out of the store, each (even Hermione) with a large bag of sweets. Ron and Dean both had two.  
  
Ron was sifting through his bags, and Neville was sucking a Sugar Quill. Dean handed Harry one of his bags. "You can pay me back later, but I couldn't let you go without!"  
  
Harry laughed. "Thanks Dean."  
  
The six of them continued towards Zonko's, each thinking about what they were going to buy.  
  
Well, except Harry. "Dean, do you like Minties?"  
  
Dean grinned at him. "Like them? No! I love them!"  
  
"He's not kidding," Seamus added. "I wouldn't be surprised if he got married to a Mintie -" He was cut off by both Dean and Harry shoving a Mintie in his mouth.  
  
"That'll shut him up for a while," Dean commented. "Even I wouldn't eat two Minties at a time."  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, me neither. Two at a time is just wrong."  
  
They arrived at Zonko's not long after that, but before any of them went in Harry got an evil gleam in his eyes. "Dean, Seamus, come with me."  
  
The two boys looked at each other warily, but followed him away from the others. Ron, Hermione and Neville just went into the shop, none of them wanting anything to do with one of Harry's schemes.  
  
Once they were far enough away, Harry laughed. "That was so easy. I'm starting to wonder what you guys really think of me."  
  
Dean and Seamus looked at each other before replying together. "We all think you're insane."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, that's what I thought you thought." He turned and walked towards the Three Broomsticks.  
  
They both blinked. Then they ran to catch up with Harry.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Pansy sighed as Draco tried to convince Millicent Bulstrode that he wasn't interested in dating her, not the tiniest little bit.  
  
Vince and Greg were betting on how long it would take him to shake her off.  
  
"Five Galleons say she's gone in the next three minutes."  
  
"No way Vince, five at least."  
  
"We'll see Gregory, we will see." They tuned back into the conversation.  
  
"Millie, you're nice and all, but I'm just not looking for a relationship with you right now."  
  
"But Drakkie...." the girl whined.  
  
"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Pansy exploded. "Millicent, what Draco is so tactfully trying to tell you is that he and I are going out at the moment!"  
  
"Oh," Millicent said weakly. She turned and walked away.  
  
Draco smiled at Pansy. "Thanks Pans, I was getting desperate. I thought I might yell at her myself." He looked at his watch. "It's nearly one, we'd better get to the Three Broomsticks."  
  
They were only a few minutes walk away, and on the short journey Vince tried to get his money out of Greg.  
  
"Vincent, you clearly stated that Draco would be the one to chase her off earlier during the conversation."  
  
"Yes Gregory, that's true. But I actually said, the actual bet was, that she'd be gone in the next three minutes, which she clearly was."  
  
Their 'negotiations' continued. Draco rolled his eyes at Pansy and she grinned back.  
  
****************************************************  
  
In the Three Broomsticks, Seamus was judging a Mintie eating competition between Harry and Dean (who could eat the most Minties in ten minutes) when Pansy, Draco, Vince and Greg arrived.  
  
Draco immediately realized what was going on and turned to address Seamus. "Who's winning?"  
  
The blond boy didn't look away, but seemed to be considering the question as Harry unwrapped another Mintie and Dean swallowed one. "I think Harry is. It's close though."  
  
The four new arrivals sat down at the table, watching the 'ever so fascinating' competition.  
  
"How long have they got left?" Pansy asked, ignoring the fact that Vince and Greg had seemingly forgotten their previous bets and were now deciding whether Harry or Dean could eat the most Minties.  
  
Seamus risked taking his eyes off his housemates for a few seconds to glance at his watch. "About three minutes. Harry's had twenty, and Dean's had eightee - no, make that nineteen."  
  
They continued to watch for the next three minutes, Draco stealing the occasional Mintie.  
  
"Stop!" Seamus announced after time had run out. They both finished the Mintie they were on and turned to him for the result. "Harry wins by one Mintie."  
  
Vince held out his hand. For once, Greg didn't protest but simply placed seven Galleons in Vince's hand and both turned to Harry, as did Draco.  
  
Dean broke the brief silence. "Harry, you said you were friends with Pansy, not these three."  
  
Harry shrugged. "They're here for the same reason you two are. Pansy trusts them, I trust you, and I've been wondering." He looked at each of them in turn, even Pansy. "Would any of you like to help Fleur Delacour and myself save the world?"  
  
They stared. Well, Pansy didn't, but Dean, Seamus, Vince, Greg, and especially Draco did.  
  
Harry watched their reactions. "Would anyone like a Mintie?"  
  
Draco took one. "Thanks. Er, I've got a question."  
  
"So ask it," Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Why us? I mean, you don't know me, or like me. So why are you so willing to believe that I'm not going to sell you out to the Dark Lord?"  
  
"Draco, the thing is, I would trust Pansy, Dean and Seamus with my life. I'd like to be able to say the same thing about you someday soon. Pansy, on the other hand, already trusts you, and Vince and Greg too. Fleur started a resistance, she needs help, and that's what brought us all to this table today."  
  
'Oh." The blond Slytherin considered that for a moment, before grinning at him. "Harry, you're not so bad after all. I could get to be friends with you. Are you sure you weren't meant to be a Slytherin?"  
  
Harry smiled slyly. "Maybe you were supposed to be a Gryffindor, Draco."  
  
"Merlin forbid it," Seamus muttered. Then he smiled. "I'm in too, Harry. Can't go letting you three get killed without me."  
  
Vince and Greg both nodded.  
  
"I'd like to help," Vince said quietly.  
  
"Me too," Greg agreed. "Better than staying here and not knowing what's going on."  
  
Dean seemed to be thinking hard on his decision. Finally he spoke. "Are we going to have any Minties while we save the world?"  
  
Harry nodded. "What would be the point of life without Minties?"  
  
"There wouldn't be one," Draco said seriously.  
  
Harry frowned. "You do all realize what you're getting into, right? That you could die within a day?"  
  
Draco laughed slightly. "No different than staying here, just a little more productive. I mean, what help would I be if my father murdered me for not becoming what he is?"  
  
They continued to discuss the details, including Cho's and Oliver's parts in it all, but then one really big question surfaced.  
  
Pansy was the one who asked it. "Who else are we going to ask?"  
  
They all thought about that for a minute.  
  
"No one else from our Houses," Draco said. "A few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, but that's it. Probably be best if they were from our year."  
  
Harry nodded. "Makes sense."  
  
Vince looked at Harry inquisitively for a minute. "How come you haven't got your other two thirds in on this?"  
  
Harry cocked his head to the side. "What makes you think they aren't?"  
  
"They'd be here with you if they were," Greg answered.  
  
Harry realized that he'd really underestimated these two boys, and resolved to get to know them better soon. He nodded. "You're right, of course. Ron and Hermione would try to stop me from going, to keep me safe. They wouldn't realize that I'll probably be safer if I go."  
  
Seamus snorted. "And how did you come to that conclusion?"  
  
"Voldemort will have no idea where I am. The only people who will know are Cho, and everyone who's going with us."  
  
Dean nodded. "You're right, of course. So, when do we leave?" 


	4. Chapter Four

Hey people! Would you believe that this story is a total of 29 ½ pages long???  
  
KrystaLuck ~ Thanks!  
  
BraveSpiritGryffindor ~ Thanks for telling me about that bit with Oliver, I'll fix it ASAP. Greg and Vince just act dumb, I've decided. For this fic anyway. I don't know if they have Minties in the US or in Britain, but we've got them here in Australia.  
  
Skate Girl ~ Thanks for the REVIEW!  
  
Wicker Basket ~ Well, I like Fleur/Harry, but I've never been able to find any. Got some suggestions?  
  
Myrddin Ambrosius ~ Thanks, Draco and Harry WILL make a good team, wont they?  
  
Luke-6622427 ~ Yes, will be Fleur/Harry! hope you like!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own the Beauxbatons students (except Fleur and Gabrielle) and a candy cane and the plot. I don't even have any Minties!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
The Resistance  
  
By: The Aussie Slytherin  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
They spent another hour planning, and Harry was sure that Fleur would be quite pleased with their progress. All they needed was to pack a few select things, pick a few more people, and await Fleur's letter and they could leave.  
  
At about midnight that night Pansy, Draco, Vince and Greg snuck down to the Lake to meet Harry, Dean and Seamus to discuss whom else they could trust.  
  
"Well," Harry began. "I reckon we should get one person from Ravenclaw and one from Hufflepuff and then work out who else from those houses."  
  
Pansy nodded. "Padma Patil, Ravenclaw. But she'd only join if Pavarti did."  
  
Dean frowned. "Pavarti's smart, and she's been wondering where Harry's been sneaking off to. And she's definitely trustworthy. I think we should stick with Padma and invite Pavarti too."  
  
"All right then," Draco said with a smile. "Anyone got any good friends in Hufflepuff?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Justin Finch-Fletchy. We've been friends since second year. And Pavarti gets on pretty well with Hannah Abbot."  
  
"I can vouch for Padma and myself," Pavarti said from behind them.  
  
Harry turned to face her. "Do you even know what we're talking about, Pav?"  
  
"Of course," she said with a laugh. "I was eavesdropping on you in the Three Broomsticks. No one else was though, I checked."  
  
"Very well then, have a seat," Seamus offered, gesturing to the ground. She sat.  
  
"So we ask Justin and Padma first off, make them our contacts. And then they can vouch for a few other Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, and we all go trotting off into the sunset to get ourselves killed. Am I right?" Draco said, smirking.  
  
Harry snorted. "Got it in one, Drake."  
  
The blond narrowed his eyes, but Vince spoke before he could. "I have an obligation to warn you about calling Draco 'Drake'," he said with a smile. "He hates it and has a tendency to hex people who call him that."  
  
Pavarti shrugged. "And I have a tendency to hex anyone who calls me Pav, but it wont stop Harry."  
  
Draco sighed. "At least it's better than Draconis."  
  
Harry nodded. "I'll agree with you on that one, Drake."  
  
****************************************************  
  
Fleur looked around at their campsite. There was a rather convenient forest she had decided to make their HQ in, and the others had began putting up tents while she double checked everything.  
  
Ashlee and Cassie were arguing about which way the tent was supposed to go, and Nick had managed to put his up and knock it down again.  
  
On the other hand, Jason, Emily and Charlotte had put up over half the other tents, Sylvan and Gabrielle had begun unpacking supplies and Jasmine and Mitch were lighting a fire.  
  
Fleur grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a quick letter to Harry.  
  
"Ashlee!" she called. Her sister ran over, relieved to get away from Cassie and the tent.  
  
"Yes Fleur?" she said, skidding to a halt.  
  
"Could you find Norman for me? I need him to deliver this letter to Harry."  
  
"Sure thing sis," Ashlee agreed. She walked off, whistling to call their owl.  
  
While she was doing that, Fleur went over and helped Nick put his tent back up properly.  
  
Ashlee came back with Norman a few seconds after they were done, and she and Nick went to help Cassie with her tent.  
  
Fleur tied the letter to Norman's leg, telling him to hurry up and deliver it. She sent him off and watched him fly away.  
  
She sighed. Ashlee and Cassie were arguing again, and Nick was having trouble playing referee.  
  
****************************************************  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione, as well as Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavender and Pavarti.  
  
Harry was eating his toast quickly, not wanting Norman to land in it if he happened to show up.  
  
Dean suddenly put his slice of toast down. "I feel like a Mintie," he announced.  
  
Seamus and Harry both reached out and felt his arm. Seamus seemed to be considering his answer.  
  
Harry sighed. "Actually Dean, you don't. But here, have one." He handed his friend the sweet.  
  
Dean grinned. "Thanks Harry."  
  
They all went back to their breakfast, until the owl post came. Harry ignored it, not really expecting Norman back so soon.  
  
So when Norman landed in his toast, he was actually surprised. "Oh, hello Norman. Want some toast?"  
  
The owl hooted an affirmative answer, taking the offered slice. Harry removed the letter and Norman flew away with the rest of Harry's toast.  
  
He opened the letter and read it.  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
We're all set up in our HQ, and after you reply to this letter (hopefully with Hedwig, Norman's not really up to all this flying around and heavy packages) I'll send you a PortKey to get your group here.  
  
Good luck with recruiting,  
  
Love Fleur  
  
  
  
He then passed it silently to Pavarti. He was glad that Ron and Hermione hadn't noticed that, or that Pavarti had then passed it to Seamus and Dean. There'd be a lot of questions if they had.  
  
"Ron, Herm, I'm gonna go to the library, there's a book I've been meaning to read." Harry stood up.  
  
"Hey, I'll come with you," Pavarti offered. "I was going to finish my Potion's assignment, you can help me."  
  
"Sure," he said, and the two left the Hall.  
  
Seamus and Dean started sniggering, to give Ron and Hermione the impression that going after them would be a bad idea.  
  
Ron's eyebrows shot up. "Is Harry seeing Pavarti?" he demanded. Hermione looked curious too.  
  
Seamus and Dean just shrugged, smirking. Harry was going to kill them when he found out that Ron and Hermione now thought he and Pavarti were a couple.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Harry rolled his eyes as he heard the two boys sniggering as they left the Great Hall.  
  
"You do realize we're going to have to kill Seamus and Dean later," Pavarti said conversationally.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yep, and I think they know it to," he remarked.  
  
They made their way into the library and sat down at a table in the far corner.  
  
A few minutes later Justin and Padma joined them.  
  
"What's going on?" the dark-haired Hufflepuff asked once they were seated.  
  
Harry began to explain.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Harry, Pavarti and Justin were the only people in the library half an hour later. Padma had agreed to join the resistance, but had some really pressing homework due that she still wanted to do.  
  
She had left after promising to talk to the Ravenclaw candidates.  
  
"Justin, read out to me who we've got from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw as candidates," Harry said.  
  
He nodded. "Me, Padma, Hannah Abbot, Ernie Macmillan, Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Susan Bones."  
  
"You can talk to Hannah and Ernie?" Pavarti asked again, making sure.  
  
Justin grinned. "Of course. I'll get back to you tonight. Do you want me to bring them?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yep, it's a good idea. Pav, go tell Padma to bring Terry, Mandy and Susan down to the Lake if they're joining."  
  
"Sure thing," she said, getting up and leaving.  
  
He and Justin got up too. "See you tonight, Justin."  
  
"See you then, Harry."  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you ever so much for reading. Now do me a favour and review? Pretty please?  
  
~TAS 


	5. Chapter Five

Yeah, I know, it took me WAY too long to update this fic, but I plead temporary writers block (and permanent insanity, but that isn't the point).  
  
I bestow my most heartfelt thanks on the following people, who reviewed and made my day (whichever it was) much brighter.  
  
~shdurrani  
  
~beefywpac  
  
~Wicker Basket  
  
~KrystaLuck  
  
~Chesire Cat  
  
~Sarah Louise  
  
~GemMissile  
  
~Wytil  
  
~Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos  
  
~Ladybug Jess  
  
~LoonyLoopyLisa  
  
~Naomi SilverWolf  
  
~Laiannon-fae-elf  
  
~jul  
  
~jas  
  
~FantasyChick  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The Resistance  
  
By: The Aussie Slytherin  
  
Chapter Five  
  
It was a week later, and a representative from each house were currently in the 'temporary headquarters' making sure they had everything.  
  
They had classes in an hour, but they knew they'd be able to get back in time, and they each had an excuse to be missing from breakfast - Harry was supposedly sending a letter to Sirius, Hannah getting help with a Charms assignment, Pansy seeing her 'mystery boyfriend', and Terry had told his friends that he was going to the library.  
  
It seemed as though they were all ready to go. The people had been chosen, bags and supplies had been packed, and all that was left to do was reply to Fleur and get the PortKey.  
  
Harry surveyed the contents of the Shrieking Shack. Knowing that it wasn't actually haunted, and that it currently wasn't in use, he had decided that this would be their temporary base of operations.  
  
Which really just meant it was where they dumped their stuff before they left, as Draco had put it.  
  
They had everything they would need. He turned to Pansy. "Got a quill and parchment with you by any chance?"  
  
She shook her head. "Honestly Harry, I thought you'd be smart enough to have brought your own."  
  
He grinned at her. "I did, Pan, but then I packed them."  
  
Hannah giggled. "Don't worry Harry, I've got some with me. It's in here somewhere," she mumbled, digging through her schoolbag.  
  
A minute later Terry got sick of waiting, and he handed Harry his own quill and parchment.  
  
Harry smiled. "Thanks Terry." He sat down on the floor, dragged a box over to lean on and began to write the letter.  
  
'Dear Fleur,  
  
Well, we're ready. We've packed everything we need; we'll be able to shrink it because I know a charm to hide our magical signatures.  
  
There are now fifteen of us from Hogwarts, sixteen if we include Oliver. He's told me that he's waiting for us to be ready, so now he's finally going to be joining you.  
  
All we need now is the PortKey, and preferably some idea of where we're going to be journeying TO.  
  
Take care and reply soon,  
  
Harry'  
  
He quickly folded the letter and placed it in an envelope. He looked up and realised something.  
  
"I forgot to send Hedwig down here, didn't I?" It wasn't really a question.  
  
"Luckily for you, I did," Hannah said with a grin.  
  
Harry laughed. "Thanks Hannah. Sometimes I think I'd forget my head if it weren't attached."  
  
Pansy smirked. "I can help you there, if you like."  
  
"Oh shush. Meanie."  
  
The blonde girl just sighed and handed her friend a Mintie. He grinned happily and whistled to his owl.  
  
After Harry had sent Hedwig off to Fleur with the letter, the four seventeen year olds headed back through the passage to the school.  
  
Terry and Hannah left for double Transfiguration, while Harry and Pansy headed to the dungeons for Potions.  
  
****************************************************  
  
The campsite was large, and Fleur knew that Harry and his group would be able to fit in with them easily, even if there were fifty of them.  
  
She just hoped they'd hurry and write. Hopefully, Harry hadn't hit any snags while recruiting, and would be sending Hedwig soon.  
  
No sooner than she had thought it, a large snowy owl swooped down and perched on her shoulder.  
  
Hedwig held out her leg, and Fleur took the letter and read it. She grinned. "Nick!" she called.  
  
"Nick's left the country" her sister's boyfriend yelled back.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Fleur gestured for the blond boy to join her. "I need a hand for a sec."  
  
Nick smiled and sat beside her. "Okay, what's the problem?"  
  
"I need you to find me that PortKey that I made for Harry. He and his group are ready to join us."  
  
"That's great. Hold on a sec, and get Hedwig some water. I'll have it in a minute."  
  
Half an hour later, Nick managed to find the book entitled 'Pranks for Beginners' in Ashlee's bag. Fleur wrapped it, wrote a quick note and sent Hedwig back to Harry.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Having barely survived Potions, Harry was relieved to exit the dungeons. At least, he was until he remembered the next class he had.  
  
"Bloody hell!"  
  
"What???" Hermione and Ron asked worriedly.  
  
"Divination, that's what! I can't believe I haven't quit yet!"  
  
"Me neither," Dean said gloomily. "We must be crazy."  
  
Seamus nodded. "We are."  
  
"Hey!" Ron exclaimed indignantly. "I'm not!"  
  
Harry and Seamus shared a look. "Of course you aren't," they said in unison. Dean laughed.  
  
Hermione shook her head, smiling. "Have fun," she called airily, heading to Arithmancy.  
  
The five Gryffindor boys, along with Lavender and Parvati, made their way to the Divination Tower, none of them looking forward to the class.  
  
Lavender and Parvati had realised in fifth year that Trelawny was a fraud, when she had predicted Harry's death at the hands of Professor Flitwick. Needless to say, it had never happened.  
  
Yet again, Trelawny had them re-examining crystal balls, and as usual not one of them saw a thing. Well, there was one instance....  
  
"Hey Harry, I think I see something!" Seamus said excitedly. Harry and Ron, who were at the same table, looked up curiously.  
  
"Oh?" Harry inquired.  
  
The sandy blond haired boy nodded. "Yep. I'm predicting that I'm going to eat a Mintie in the next minute."  
  
"Really?" Harry said interestedly. "Do you see anything about me doing the same thing?"  
  
Seamus nodded, looking serious. "In fact, I can see that I am the one to provide you with the Mintie."  
  
Ron sighed. "Seamus, you can't very well be seeing all this if you aren't even looking in the bloody crystal ball."  
  
The other boy looked highly affronted, and turned his head away from Ron. He then pulled two Minties out of his pocket, handed one to Harry, and unwrapped his own before popping it into his mouth.  
  
Harry grinned. "See Ron, Seamus's prediction did come true!"  
  
Ron just rolled his eyes.  
  
****************************************************  
  
The next morning was Saturday, and Harry was eating his breakfast, believing that for once he'd be able to do so without it becoming owl food.  
  
Sadly, this was not to be.  
  
He had just managed to take a second bite from a slice of toast with honey when the post arrived and Hedwig landed on his plate and plucked the remaining toast out of his hand.  
  
Harry gave her a look. She looked back, swallowing his toast. Harry sighed. "Ya know, Hed, I was actually going to eat that." It was about then that he noticed the package she was carrying. He took it.  
  
Before opening the package, Harry opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.  
  
'Dear Harry,  
  
Don't open this package. It's the PortKey. It's actually a book, but I suggest you don't try to read it, lest you end up here without your friends.  
  
We're expecting you as soon as you arrive, sometime soon I hope.  
  
Take care,  
  
Love Fleur'  
  
Harry passed the letter to Seamus, and he then let Dean and Parvati read it.  
  
Harry jumped as another owl pecked at his hand gently, startling him. He recognised Oliver's owl Peppa, and took the note she handed him.  
  
'Harry,  
  
Has Fleur sent you the PortKey yet? If so, where am I to meet you, and when are we leaving?  
  
Oliver'  
  
Harry turned the parchment over and pulled a self-inking quill out of Dean's pocket.  
  
'Oliver,  
  
We've got the PortKey; we'll meet you in the Shrieking Shack at ten AM tomorrow. If plans change, I'll let you know.  
  
Harry'  
  
He handed it to Peppa, and the owl left.  
  
Turning to Parvati, Harry whispered in her ear the date and time for their departure. She nodded and headed to the Ravenclaw table to tell her twin.  
  
Harry caught Draco's eye across the Hall, and the blond knew that it was near time for them to leave. He smiled faintly and nodded at his Gryffindor friend. Harry smiled back, and lobbed a Mintie across the Hall. It hit the Slytherin in the head.  
  
Pansy prevented any retaliation, and Draco unwrapped and ate the Mintie, grinning at Harry.  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow. "Harry, did you just waste a perfectly good Mintie on Malfoy?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Well, it DID hit him in the head."  
  
The red head laughed. "That was pretty funny."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
After a five-minute argument, Hermione managed to drag Harry, Lavender and Seamus to the library with her, leaving Neville, Parvati, Ron and Dean to, in Harry's words, 'tell the school which house is best'.  
  
Which would probably explain why Filch spent half the day screaming, and the other half (after taking a calming potion) cleaning the red and gold paint off the walls of each and every classroom, teacher's office, staffroom, and the Great Hall.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Okay, next chapter I will be getting down to business, and the more serious stuff.  
  
Also, this fic is now officially an AU. But most of mine were anyway.  
  
Please review!  
  
~TAS 


End file.
